The present invention relates to an external axis parallel alignment system, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method and apparatus for monitoring and adjusting the substantially vertical alignment of a section of conduit to a previously installed section of conduit so as to align the conduits such that the conduits have a common central axis extending therethrough.